<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you set my soul alight by allthefadinglights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412112">you set my soul alight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthefadinglights/pseuds/allthefadinglights'>allthefadinglights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 2 RPF, Motorsport RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:34:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthefadinglights/pseuds/allthefadinglights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You-" Marcus starts, but he doesn't seem to know how to end his sentence, so it's only just the one word he manages to say.</p><p>"Me," Callum says.</p><p>"You can't just-" Marcus seems currently unable to form a sentence and Callum is getting more confused by the minute. Yeah, it was awkward, but not so terrible Marcus would lose his ability to talk. Hardly anything ever manages to rattle Marcus, so he can't imagine this being the thing that finally gets to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you set my soul alight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started 2 other drafts today and I didn't vibe with either of them, but I did want to write so here's this short thing.</p><p>I've seen quite a few fics depicting Marcus as the submissive/bottom in the relationship but what I've seen from the interactions between them, they're quite even and challenge each other a lot. So I decided to switch things up a little.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Callum's trying to be as quiet as possible, but it's a very difficult task - he's usually quite loud. And he doesn't really have a free hand to muffle his moans with, because both are very much preoccupied with other things right now. One's on his dick, stroking himself with a torturously slow pace, doesn't wanna rush things - and he's using the other to prep himself, fingers dragging in and out of his hole slowly, but he can't get the angle right to reach his prostate. It's frustrating, he knows it can be so much better if he can just angle his fingers right to drag them against that sweet spot but can't quite reach it, and without thinking, he lets out a whine. It's loud, but he's too far gone to really care about it, desperate to get himself ready for the toy next to him. He drags his thumb over the head of his dick, breathing hard and squirming on the bed.</p><p>"Callum, are you okay?" Marcus calls as he opens the door. Fuck. He didn't lock the door. There's a deafening, long silence as Marcus stares at him from the doorway and Callum freezes in place. The term 'caught red-handed' comes to mind. "Uh," Marcus says, still gaping at him. A deep blush is creeping up on his neck, slowly covering his face. "I'm sorry." And he slams the door closed behind him. Well, that certainly put a damper on his mood. Callum sighs as he pulls his fingers out, takes his hand off his now slowly softening dick. He's torn between hoping Marcus never mentions this again and explaining, because he's pretty sure Marcus is gonna have trouble looking him in the eye for a while. He takes a shower, contemplating what on Earth he could say to Marcus about all of this. He still has no idea what he's gonna say when he gets dressed and leaves his room, finding Marcus in the kitchen.</p><p>As expected, Marcus is unable to look at him and his face is still red. He's standing with his back to Callum, cooking dinner, and very pointedly not looking at him. "Marcus," Callum says, and he knows Marcus has heard him when his shoulders twitch. "I'm sorry for not locking the door." That's really all he can say, because he's not going to apologise for his bedroom activities, since that's really none of Marcus' business. </p><p>"You-" Marcus starts, but he doesn't seem to know how to end his sentence, so it's only just the one word he manages to say. </p><p>"Me," Callum says.</p><p>"You can't just-" Marcus seems currently unable to form a sentence and Callum is getting more confused by the minute. Yeah, it was awkward, but not so terrible Marcus would lose his ability to talk. Hardly anything ever manages to rattle Marcus, so he can't imagine this being the thing that finally gets to him. </p><p>"You can't just walk in here and pretend nothing happened." There's something in his voice that makes Callum pause, something he's not familiar with. </p><p>"I'm not," Callum replies. "I just apologised for not locking the door." He's more than a little confused right now about why this is such a thing for Marcus. Until he finally turns around to face Callum and suddenly, it clicks. His pupils are blown wide and he still looks flushed and twitchy. "You're into it."</p><p>There's a long silence where Marcus just stands by the stove, breathing hard, looking at Callum. Callum doesn't dare move, doesn't want to disturb the weird atmosphere that's hanging over them right now. Marcus steps closer to Callum until there's barely any space between them, and Callum's not sure if he's even still breathing. "You can't just expect me not to be affected by seeing you like that," Marcus says softly. "Not when you looked so good and I've been trying to deny to myself that I feel anything more than friendship for you." It's a daring confession, Callum will admit, but he's got no right to comment since he's been doing the same thing. Another silence, Marcus is challenging him with his eyes to say something, do something. And Callum's always been more of a do-er than a talker. </p><p>He closes the gap between them and kisses Marcus, figuring it's just as effective as saying it would be. It's tentative at first, sweet, while they carefully explore this new thing between them. It doesn't take Marcus long to push Callum up against the kitchen door and deepen the kiss, however. Callum lets him, enjoys feeling Marcus against him, the hard lines of his muscles  as he runs his hand down Marcus' chest, sliding it under Marcus' shirt, desperate for skin-to-skin contact. Marcus presses impossibly closer to him. Callum knows they should probably talk about this, about the whole situation, but given that he can feel Marcus is hard against his thigh, the talking can wait a little longer. "You're so infuriating," Marcus gets out, breathing hard between kisses and keeping Callum firmly pushed against the door, no space between them at all. Callum knows Marcus could easily hold him down, knows Marcus is a lot stronger than him because, unlike Callum, he enjoys the gym and weight lifting, and the thought of that shouldn't affect him as much as it does, a whine escaping him at the thought. Huh, maybe he's more into that than he thought. </p><p>Callum grins, forcing Marcus to finally pull back and look at him. His eyes are almost black rather than their usual green and his face is flushed - he looks like he's just run a marathon and the fun hasn't even started yet. "What do you want?" Callum asks him quietly. "Because I'm up for anything." He's just fully handed the reigns to Marcus, letting him decide what he wants to do and how far he wants to go. Callum's been attracted to him for a while, but he never would've acted on it for fear of ruining their friendship. So to be here right now, with Marcus still pressed against his body in all the right places, is wild and unexpected but definitely not unwelcome. </p><p>"I want-" Marcus starts, still breathing hard, "I don't even know. A lot of things. You. My fingers inside you." His face becomes a deeper a shade of red and Callum finds it very cute. "Sorry, this is all just-" he waves a hand around, "very new to me and I don't really know what I'm doing. But I've been thinking about getting my fingers inside you since I walked in on you." </p><p>Callum smiles softly. "That can be arranged." They'll have that chat later, when Marcus has gotten this out of his system, and Callum will reassure him that it's okay, that he's patient and that he wants to help Marcus discover all of this, together. But right now, there's more urgent matters at hand. "Bedroom?"</p><p>Marcus kisses him again, and again, like he just can't stop himself, and then steps away from Callum, taking him by the hand and leading him along to Callum's bedroom. Good choice, they both already know Callum's got everything they'd need lying around. Callum lets go of his hand when they get to his bedroom, going through his nightstand drawer to get the lube and some condoms, in case they need them. Once he's thrown it all on his bed, he turns around to face Marcus, who's already kicked off his shoes and taken off his shirt, now just in his jeans, looking at Callum with an expression on his face he can't quite read. Callum takes off his own shirt and kicks his shoes aside before approaching Marcus, kissing him shortly. "You okay?"</p><p>Marcus nods, letting his hands slide down Callum's chest. "Feels a bit surreal that we're about to do this." </p><p>"We don't have to do anything if you change your mind," Callum reassures him. He'd never pressure Marcus into anything. It's not just sex to him, he wants much more than that, wants to hold Marcus and kiss him, hold hands, cuddle - everything. </p><p>"No, no, I want to," Marcus says, hands fiddling with the button on Callum's jeans. "I just don't know what I'm doing."</p><p>"We'll figure it out," Callum smiles, kissing him again and again, before he sinks to his knees. Marcus' breath gets caught in his throat as Callum traces the outline of his dick through his jeans. "This okay?" Marcus huffs and rests his hand in Callum's hair, not steering him anywhere, just resting it there. Callum undoes his jeans, pulls them down until Marcus can step out of them and he's left in just his boxers. Callum makes eye contact with him, holds his gaze as he leans in to mouth at Marcus' dick through his boxers and Marcus moans. Callum's too impatient to tease him any more than that so he just pulls his boxers down, gets to work. Marcus is making sounds that go straight to Callum's dick as he suckles at the head, slowly taking him in more and more, pressing his tongue flat against the head. Marcus gets louder and louder and Callum can tell he's close, so he pulls off and gets to his feet, ignoring Marcus' loud protests.</p><p>"I was so close," he whines as Callum undoes the button on his jeans and steps out of them, boxers following right after. </p><p>"Oh, I know," Callum says, "but I figured you might want to do more things first." He eyes the bottle of lube on the bed, knows Marcus catches his drift as he follows Callum's gaze. </p><p>"<i>Oh</i>," Marcus says quietly and Callum chuckles as he gets on the bed, lies back on the pillows and invites Marcus to settle on top of him. He doesn't have to say it twice before Marcus is on him, pinning him to the bed and kissing him desperately, grinding down against him. It's so good to have Marcus against him, feel his dick pressed against his thigh as he forgets about everything else, the only thing that matters right now is Marcus on top of him. "Can I?" Marcus whispers against his lips, reaching for the bottle of lube. Callum nods in reply, heat flashing through him, knowing what's next. "I don't wanna go, y'know, all the way. Just wanna get my fingers inside you," he adds. </p><p>Callum kisses him again, runs his hand down Marcus' side. "Of course," he says, "you're in charge." Marcus smiles at him, slicks up his fingers and nudges Callum's thighs apart. He doesn't get straight to it, however, runs one finger along Callum's dick, making him moan softly. Tentatively, he takes Callum's dick in his hand, strokes him slowly and kisses Callum to muffle the moans he's producing. He only teases him for a little while, soon letting go of his dick and trailing his finger down past his balls and towards his hole. He's still a bit loose and open from earlier, sees Marcus realise. He stops messing around and pushes one finger in, carefully watching Callum's reaction. Callum nods, encourages him to keep going and slowly, Marcus picks up the pace, adds a second finger once he realises Callum's still pretty stretched from earlier, watching, fascinated, how his fingers disappear inside Callum again and again as Callum's breathing speeds up. He knows from experience he usually needs something more to come, but it's good, and it's <i>Marcus</i>, who's getting more and more daring as things progress and before Callum realises what's happening, his dick is engulfed in the hot, wet heat of Marcus' mouth as his fingers slide in and out. </p><p>That's definitely enough and it doesn't take him long to breathe out Marcus' name, tries to warn him by tugging on his hair but Marcus makes eye contact with him and keeps going. He comes down Marcus' throat with a loud moan, mind numbing pleasure taking over his body as Marcus sucks him clean before pulling off, and slowly removes his fingers. He kisses Callum while he comes down, strokes his side with his clean hand. As soon as Callum gets the feelings in his limbs back, he rolls them over, kisses his way down Marcus' body and takes his dick into his mouth. Marcus isn't far behind and he spills into Callum's mouth with a shout of his name. He's breathing hard, lets Callum kiss him as he comes down and settles back on top of Callum, hiding his face in the crook of Callum's neck. </p><p>"You okay?" Callum asks softly, running his hand down Marcus' back in a comforting way. He feels him nod into his shoulder.</p><p>"I just don't want this to be a one time thing," Marcus says, voice muffled by the fact that he's talking to Callum's shoulder. </p><p>"Good, me neither. I want to do this more often but I also wanna hold you watching a movie and kiss you in the kitchen while you set the stove on fire again, cliché as that sounds." </p><p>Marcus laughs, a delighted sound in Callum's ear. "That's so cheesy but I'm absolutely up for that. I'm still sorry for walking in on you, but not really. I don't think anything else would've pushed me to finally take the step."</p><p>"I'm glad you did," Callum says. "Round two in the shower?"</p><p>Marcus pinches his stomach. "I'm gonna need at least a few minutes before I can even get up, let alone go again." </p><p>Callum laughs. "I was just kidding, we can take our time here before we get that shower. We can go for round two any time." </p><p>"Is that a promise?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>